El día cuando me volví invisible
by Perla Floyd
Summary: Este One-Shot narra la vida salvaje que Perla había planeado pasar con Blu, pero Blu no se siente a gusto en estar se siente invisible eternamente, el narrara su punto de vista en lo cual son sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre estar alejado de la civilización y esta buscando un momento exacto para hablar con Perla.


_**El día cuando me volví invisible.**_

En el horizonte el amanecer, el atardecer, el anochecer son hermosos. La vida en la selva es bastante buena para Perla, pero por lo menos para mí no.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Perla me convenció de irnos algo lejos de Linda, sin tener consiente que yo aun tenía dificultades para abandonar a mi dueña y madre Linda, y más bien a mi vida como "Ave mascota". Perla no lo hizo intencionalmente, solo lo hizo para mostrarme lo hermosa que es la vida fuera de casa como mascota, ella quiere enseñarme a vivir como una verdadera ave exótica, lo cual aun no me acoplo a la idea, Perla se ve bastante feliz viviendo en Rio, lejos, bueno casi lejos de la civilización.

Los días pasan, los meses pasan, hasta años creo que han pasado y yo sigo sin saber en qué estación del año estamos, al parecer por el color de las hojas de los árboles y lo colorido que es todo se nota que es primavera.

Antes solía tener un calendario en donde podía anotar y ver los días en que estamos, ahora solo necesito contar las doce lunas llenas para saber que se ha completado un año. Solía tener libros en los cuales podía pasar el rato mientras Perla disfrutaba socializar con las demás aves y estar en contacto con lo que más amaba La naturaleza. Pero un día Perla decepcionada de mi, diciéndome pasivamente que había o habíamos hecho el viaje a este lugar para que probara algo de lo que es ser un ave salvaje, pero que yo no lo podría lograr si seguía comportándome como un humano, así que decidí hacer a un lado lo que me encantaba hacer.

Perla hasta ahora no se ha enojado como antes solía hacerlo conmigo, ella vuela felizmente por los cielos, diciéndome que bien se siente la briza estando en lo más alto posible, ella participa al igual que yo, en los pequeños bailes que hacen todas las aves para satisfacer su felicidad por Rio, nosotros como pareja somos como cualquier otra, estamos enamorados pero discutimos, no abrazamos, nos enojamos, pero siempre terminamos queriéndonos más.

Me he dado cuenta que Perla realmente le encanta estar en contacto con todo esto, pero me da miedo perderla al llamado a la naturaleza, mi vida sigue en shock, me siento invisible, necesito saber y estar en contacto con lo que me hacia ser yo mismo "La civilización".

Eh estado pensado en hablar seriamente con Perla sobre en volver a donde antes estábamos, en el santuario de aves, ella dijo que era temporal estar en este sitio, pero temporal parece mucho tiempo…creo; No sé como reaccione ella al decirle esto, que no me he acoplado a su estilo de vida que ella lleva o al menos llevamos, lleva tiempo diciéndome que es un paraíso vivir rodeador de naturaleza sin humanos que interrumpan lo que es la "Verdadera vida", ella aun desconfía en los humanos, la estoy tratando de apoyar para que supere esa desconfianza.

Bueno creo que será bueno hablar con Perla sobre lo que realmente siento en estar aquí, y espero en no lastimarla ya que es feliz, pero yo no soy feliz.

El día en el cual hablamos, ella había llegado después de haber dado un pequeño viaje para traer la comida mientras yo acomodaba nuestro nido.

-Mira Blu encontré tu fruta preferida y mi fruta preferida- Me decía felizmente llegando con mangos que eran sus frutas preferidas y peras las que eras mis frutas preferidas.

Yo solo asentí la cabeza.

-Perla-

-Si-

-Tengo al-algo importante que hablar contigo- Tartamudee al pensar que podría estropear algo y hacerla enojar

-¡Oh! Increíble, yo también tengo que hablar contigo- Ella sonrío tiernamente mientras comía su mango, se veía tan linda haciendo eso, sus ojos turquesa siempre me hacían recordar el primer día en que la conocí

-¿Así? Bueno habla tu primero- Le dije con gentileza mientras tomaba mi comida

-¿Enserio? Bueno está bien, el tema es que, bueno no sé por dónde empezar- bajo la cabeza

-El punto es que he pensado todo este tiempo egoístamente, sin darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentirías tu al venir a este lugar haciéndote alejar de … de la civilización y de los humanos- Dijo ella, en la última palabra con algo de amargura

-Y me siento culpable de ello ya que pensé egoístamente, y te tengo una propuesta- Sonrió y me miro con esos hermosos ojos turquesa – Te parece si nos vamos de este lugar, y vamos a Rio, en santuario de aves, ¿Blu?- Sonrió gentilmente

Yo sorprendido no podía decir nada solo con decir gracias pero sería no muy prudente hacer eso.

-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, nos iremos de este lugar y tú ya no serás feliz como lo aparentas, tú odias estar rodeada de humanos y…-Fui interrumpido

-No me importa, mientras tu este conmigo y estemos en Rio todo será fantástico, y tu prometiste ayudarme a superar mi desconfianza ¿Lo olvidas?-Dijo coquetamente, ella se paro en la salida de nuestro nido abriendo sus alas a punto de volar

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte apresurado

-¿Qué adonde? A despedirme de este lugar, ¿No vienes?- Me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

Yo emocionado, feliz, y todo lo derivado con felicidad, Salí corriendo de nuestro nido rápidamente tomando vuelo, ganándole a Perla en ello.

Después de estar en los cielos junto a Perla, ahora realmente sentí lo que ella trataba de decirme

Se sentía tan bien la briza que golpeaba mis plumas, sentía una inmensa libertad, me sentía parte de la naturaleza por primera vez, y desde ese momento ya no me sentía invisible ya era yo solo yo "Blu".

Perla y yo no volvimos a nuestro nido sino tomamos el vuelo para el santuario de aves, ya estando ahí buscamos nuestro nuevo nido donde podríamos vivir felizmente pareja.

-Yo diría como familia- Interrumpió mis pensamientos, tal vez ella sabía lo que estaba pensando

-¿Qué?-

-Si, como familia- Sonrió, sus ojos brillaban realmente- Ven, vayamos a dormir, para que estés… e-estemos listos para ir a visitar mañana a Tulio y a Linda para anunciarles nuestra llegada permanente - Tartamudeo en "Estemos" No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Ambos nos acomodamos en nuestro nuevo nido para dormir cálidamente juntos, lo vuelvo a repetir me sentía yo otra vez ya no era invisible.

-¡Ah!- Expreso Perla dándome un espanto al cual hiciera que brincara

-¿Qué paso?-

-Quiero que justo ahí pongas tu calendario Blu- Dijo ella señalando con su pluma índice un lugar en la pared del nido, y después de eso quedarse profundamente dormida acurrucada en mi pecho sonriendo como nunca la había visto antes.

Me sentía feliz, no paraba de imaginar en ver a Linda y a Tulio, se pondrá feliz linda al saber que estamos de regreso, la iré a visitar felizmente cada semana, y podre vivir con Perla felizmente como pareja, pero aun sigo pensado que quiso decir Perla con "Familia"

-¿Familia?- Dije pensando en voz alta

-Si, una familia- Susurro ella mientras reposaba su cabeza en mi pecho

-¿Qué no estabas dormida?- Pregunte pero no hubo respuesta, realmente ya estaba dormida

No paro de pensar en la vida que me espera junto a mis amigos y junto a Perla.

Nuevamente deje de ser invisible.

* * *

_¿Hola? Bueno no se si se tomaron la molestia de leer esto pero quiero agradecerle a un amigo mío que me ayudo a realizar este One-Shot algo corto creo yo, pero dándome la esperanza en que sería bueno ya que pensaba que no realmente ese amigo es SpyTaku299 gracias nuevamente. Y bueno es mi primera historia de este año y espero seguir actualizando un poco más seguido, y estoy tratando en avanzar en el fic de Perla La Chica De Mis Sueños. Gracias espero su Review anticipadamente._


End file.
